


Beneath the Leaves of the Banyan Tree

by imaginary_dragonling



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_dragonling/pseuds/imaginary_dragonling
Summary: A child stood before him, arms raised and fists clenched. The child’s eyes were striking, long thick lashes framing violet irises with cat-like pupils that were currently drawn into thin slits in surprise and fear, staring up at him from under wine red bangs. His spiky hair stood up in tufts on his head, half covering long elfin ears and falling into three long locks over his back.A demon.“I’m going to ask you again. Who are you and what do you want? Are you an enemy?”The boy glared at him and positively bared his teeth, small sharp incisors standing out against his smooth tanned skin marred only by the three red claw-like stripes on one side his face.“Answer me!” the boy demanded. And his haughty demeanor indicated that he was used to giving orders, expected to be obeyed, expected Kenren to submit. An impressive stance for a demon boy that barely reached up to his waist.Kenren chuckled.This kid had guts.





	Beneath the Leaves of the Banyan Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevargs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevargs/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr post by [@sevargs](http://sevargs.tumblr.com/post/163928744747/im-not-gonna-lie-i-would-still-kill-for-a-oneshot) and [@waifine](http://waifine.tumblr.com/post/163934893691/sevargs-im-not-gonna-lie-i-would-still-kill).
> 
> No lives were lost and no souls sacrificed in the making of this fic.
> 
> That I know of.
> 
> Sorry if there are any factual inaccuracies/canon divergence. It's been awhile since I saw Gaiden and last night when I wanted to start writing I discovered that there's a oneshot about the [Ants of Heaven](http://saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/Saiyuki_Gaiden:_Tenjou_no_Ari) but if I didn't write this now, it would never get written so here you go. Factual inaccuracies and all.
> 
> Let me know if I got any of the timing wrong or if there are things that I should add/change to make the story better. Happy to update it :)

* * *

 

There was nothing special about the tree he was in. It was exactly like the hundred or so trees around it -- strong stable roots that could withstand a storm, leaves thick and lush to see from without being seen, wide branches that reached out over the land and offered shade and shelter from the relentless sun that beat overhead, and, most importantly, it was tall. Tall enough to overlook the three stories of Houtou castle visible aboveground; Tall enough to watch the comings and goings from the demon Gyumaoh’s family home; Tall enough to make his heart thump and his knees lock when he looked down.

 _Still, huh?_ Kenren grinned to himself, part rueful and part self-frustration. There was no danger from this height. If he fell, he could land on his feet with nary a jolt. Not that he would fall. Kenren didn’t fall. Except into bed. With alcohol singing in his blood. Or a woman warm in his arms. Preferably both. He had done this thousands of times, yet still, his body reacted this way, gave in to some inborn reaction he had no control over. No matter how many times he climbed to a height and looked down, no matter how safe he knew he was, his body betrayed him and gave in to its base impulses.

Kenren reached into his long black jacket and pulled out a cigarette. He was halfway to fumbling for his lighter and lighting the damn thing when he stopped himself. “Tch.” It wouldn’t do to smoke. Not when he was on a covert recon mission to scope out the activities of Gyumaoh and his legion of demons in the lower world. He was far too close and if the banyan tree that he was in started smoking, someone was sure to notice. The Lower World beings weren’t that blind.

Not that Kenren cared about being found out by the demons. They seemed a lively bunch and Kenren wouldn’t mind introducing himself. It would be entertaining at least. But it wouldn’t reflect so well on the rest of his men.

He’d left them several leagues behind where they were supposed to be camped out and watching the demons from afar. It had been weeks (months?) too many days of the same boring routine. _Watch._ Those were their orders. _Stand by and watch._ That’s all they ever did. _Watch._ That’s the only thing they did. Kenren was so bored he could puke. Maybe this was why that pretty blond he’d sometimes glimpsed hanging around Tenpou’s place always had such a sour look on his face.

 _Some kind of desk job_ , Tenpou had said when Kenren had asked what Blondie did for a living.

“Oh, like a secretary?” he’d asked and Tenpou had just smiled and hummed. Kenren had given up after that, knowing he wouldn’t get much else out of his friend. “Maybe I’ll ask Blondie myself,” and Tenpou had laughed at that.

He hadn’t gotten around to asking after Blondie yet. He wasn’t really Kenren’s type. Sure, he had a pretty face, but he was clearly an administrative bore, far too used to sitting around and being waited on. Useless in a fight. Kenren wouldn’t even trust him with a gun. He’d be too afraid Blondie would break a nail. And Blondie looked like enough of a grump to begin with.

Kenren huffed a sigh and prepared to jump from his perch, silently cursing his traitorous heart as it lurched at the descent. Time to head back to the rest of his men. He’d left them alone long enough that they’d be getting antsy about his absence right about now. Not that there was anything here that he couldn't handle, but he had better get back before they left their posts and sent out a search party. The damned worry worts.

Kenren landed with barely a jarr in his step. _Another successful touchdown_ , he congratulated himself.

“Who are you?!”

Kenren spun around in a flash, muscles already tensing in preparation. _Oh._

A child stood before him, arms raised and fists clenched. The child’s eyes were striking, long thick lashes framing violet irises with cat-like pupils that were currently drawn into thin slits in surprise and fear, staring up at him from under wine red bangs. His spiky hair stood up in tufts on his head, half covering long elfin ears and falling into three long locks over his back. _A demon._

“I’m going to ask you again. Who are you and what do you want? Are you an enemy?”

The boy glared at him and positively bared his teeth, small sharp incisors gleaming white against his smooth tanned skin marred only by the three red claw-like stripes on one side his face.

“Answer me!” the boy demanded. And his haughty demeanor indicated that he was used to giving orders, expected to be obeyed, expected Kenren to submit. An impressive stance for a demon boy that barely reached up to his waist.

Kenren chuckled. _This kid had guts._ But he really couldn’t afford this kid running off and telling someone about him. Kenren wasn’t above breaking some rules, but it would be troublesome for the rest of his unit if he was found disobeying orders and fighting on off limit grounds. He’d never hear the end of it from Tenpou. “Look kid,” he said, taking a step forward.

Quick as a cat, the boy leapt backwards. “Stay back! I’ll burn you!” Raising his arms in front of himself, the boy’s face scrunched in concentration and Kenren watched stunned as with a growl, flames flickered into life in the palm of the boy’s hand and then, quite un-spectacularly, spluttered out. “Nooo, come onnn. Not this time!” the boy’s expression contorted into one of frustration and dismay as the spell failed and he shook his hand and wrung at his wrist.

Kenren stifled his laugh as he knelt into a crouch. “Yo, kid.”

The boy’s attention snapped back up and he curled his clawed hands into fists again. “I’ll fight you if you come any closer!”

“Relax, kid… I’m going to stay right here, okay?” Kenren said, holding up his hands to show the boy he meant him no harm. “You need to breathe deeply and concentrate your energy if you want those flames to stick around.”

“I know,” the boy snapped, annoyance and embarrassment colouring his features. “Mo-Mother says I’ll get it eventually, but I can’t sustain the fire for more than a few seconds,” the boy looked furious but Kenren knew it was mostly self-directed.

“Here,” Kenren said, settling back on his haunches, “try breathing in slowly until you feel the air fill you all the way up,” Kenren breathed in the warm humid air, the mingled scent of overripe peaches and mangoes filling his senses, “hold it for three seconds, and then let it all out with a whoosh, like this...” Kenren demonstrated.

“Like this?” the boy tried, cheeks puffing with exertion as he exhaled as hard as he could.

“Hmm, more through your nose… Yeah, like that. Now, concentrate on the energy around you and try again… Better… Much better… Don’t forget to breathe… There we go… Yeah, you’re doing it! Now...”

“Kenren Taishou!”

They both jumped like they’d been shot and Kenren sprung to his feet.

“Kenren Taishou! Are you okay?!”

His men from the Western Army First Unit of Heaven were standing around them, weapons drawn and at the ready.

Kenren huffed a sigh, “You guys… Relax, everything’s fine. Put those away,” he waved at the assortment of blades pointed at him and smiled unconcernedly as he waited for his men to lower their weapons. Then, he stepped to the side, revealing the demon boy behind him.

“Kenren Taishou… Are you alright?”

“Kenren Taishou, we-we came looking for you when you didn’t return.”

“Kenren Taishou, our mission...we can’t let the demons know we were here…”

“Oy oy… Didn’t I say it was fine?” Kenren gave them his best shit-eating grin. “Like I told you guys, I just went for a walk, and you know me, I needed a smoke. This kid here was about to save my life by helping me light this, aint that right kid?” Kenren waved the cigarette in his hand.

The boy nodded hesitantly, eyes wide as he watched the soldiers around him with apprehension.

“Here kid,” Kenren said, crouching back down so that he was back to eye level with the boy. “Show these nice misters what you’ve been practicing.”

Kenren held the boy’s sharp gaze with a smile and after a quick nod, the boy held out his hand and breathed in deeply. Flames flickered into life in the palm of his hand and stayed, burning like a miniature bonfire.

Kenren leant forward with the cigarette between his lips and waited for the tobacco to burn. “Thanks, kid,” Kenren said, closing his eyes and taking a long drag. “Ahh…” he exhaled, the smoke curling around them before dissipating into the air. “Like I said, a life saver,” and Kenren winked fondly the boy and ruffled his head.

The boy closed his hand, extinguishing the flames and patted at his head, trying to smooth the strands back in place. Kenren laughed and stood back up.

“Thanks again, kid, and uhh I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t mention that we were here. Our superiors wouldn’t be very happy if they found out and these guys would get into trouble. We were just here for a visit after all.”

“Kenren Taishou… Can we really trust a Lower World being to-”

“Hey, I said it would be fine!” Kenren’s eyes narrowed.

“Lower World?” the boy asked, stopping Kenren in his tracks. Silence fell on the group and Kenren’s heart sank as the boy frowned, working out the implications of the term to its inevitable conclusion. The boy’s head snapped up and he stared at Kenren. “You’re a god?!” he exclaimed, eyes widening in shock.

 _Shit._ Kenren kept the languid smile on his face. “Ahh, yeah… We all are.” No use hiding it now and at least his subordinate who had let the cat out of the bag had the decency to look ashamed.

The boy’s eyes roamed up to the center of Kenren’s forehead, studying the chakra mark there and registering the true meaning of it. His eyes flicked to the foreheads of the rest of the men gathered around them, eyes narrowing as they settled back on Kenren’s.

Then he looked away and after chewing on his bottom lip, slowly said, “Mother said that gods don’t help anyone,” the boys eyes darkened. “She said that I would get better with practice. Well, that’s what I’ve been doing. Practicing. And I’m better now...right?”

Kenren stared and then broke into a genuine grin. “That’s right, kid. You’re gonna be strong one day,” and he couldn’t help himself, he ruffled the kid’s hair again, marvelling at softness of the silky red strands.

The boy threw him a look of exasperation and batted his hand away. Kenren laughed, “Thanks kid, err I didn’t get your name?”

The boy froze in the middle of fixing his hair and then said, “Kougaiji, my name is Kougaiji.”

 _Gyumaoh’s son!_ His men realized it too and there was the sharp rattle of metal sliding on metal as they startled. Kougaiji looked around warily at the sudden change in atmosphere.

Kenren coughed loudly. “Well, Kougaiji, we should be leaving now,” Kenren started walking and his men parted to let him through. “Thanks again, and,” he turned to look over his shoulder at the demon prince standing under the banyan tree, “I owe you one.”

With a last swish of their long black jackets, the Western Army First Unit of Heaven withdrew, leaving Kougaiji wondering just who that man was. God or no, he was kind of cool, and Kougaiji secretly hoped that he would meet him again.

* * *

“Phew! That was a long walk. I’m tired!” Kenren stretched and yawned, gaze casually skimming over his men’s nervous faces.

“Kenren Taishou…”

 _They were worried._ Kenren dug his hands in his pocket and gripped his lighter, suppressing his sigh. “You guys shouldn’t have come after me. You know there was no need to worry.”

“. . .”

“Geez, you guys are the worst babysitters ever. Come on, there’s a market nearby that I want to check out.”

“Kenren Taishou?”

“What? You want to report back to Tenpou empty handed?”

“! ! !”

“It’ll be fine… I’ll handle it. Come on, I’ll treat you guys to dinner.”

“Kenren Taishou!”

* * *

Kenren stepped through the squeaky clean hallways that led to Tenpou’s office, his footsteps echoing off the bare walls as he chewed on a cigarette and mulled around the words he was going to use on Tenpou to ease him into the report of his latest endeavours in the Lower World. He tapped the report he was holding against his leg as his other hand played with the trinket in his pocket that he’d picked up just before leaving.

 _Maybe I’ll offer to clean his study for him_ , Kenren mused before dismissing the idea. Too obvious, and with his luck, he’d be roped in to clean anyway. With the amount of time he’d been away, Kenren shuddered to think of the mess that Tenpou’s study was in. _Maybe I’ll luck out and Blondie will be around to help out_ , Kenren thought and although he wasn’t particularly keen on spending time around the sour-faced blond, it never hurt to have an extra pair of hands where cleaning Tenpou’s study was concerned. Plus, with the sulky blond around, maybe Tenpou wouldn’t get too mad at him for-

Kenren rounded the corner and stopped short. Tenpou Gensui was leaning against the door of his study, arms held behind his back and face radiating the utmost calm as he stared avidly at his shoes, a cigarette dangling loosely from his lips, clearly waiting for him. Kenren’s first instinct was to turn and run. Alas, no sooner had the idea popped into his head that Tenpou’s head snapped up and his violet eyes found Kenren’s. _Crap._

Tenpou broke into a smile that lit up his handsome face and the empty hallway between them. Blondie was pretty, but when Tenpou smiled like that, he was fucking beautiful. Kenren was so dead.

“Kenren!” Tenpou called out, gently smoking cigarette raised in greeting.

“Yo, Tenpou!” Kenren called back, trying to keep the grin on his face even as he felt the bullets of sweat rolling down his back.

“You guys were late coming back. Did something happen in Tenjiku to detain you?” and Tenpou’s gaze was searching, shredding through the half-baked defenses Kenren had prepared.

“Ah, no, I mean,” Kenren rubbed the back of his neck, “it was a boring assignment, so at the end, I took the guys for dinner and some entertainment. We got distracted. Sorry.” Kenren looked away, waiting for Tenpou’s tut of disapproval.

“Hmm, it’s alright…” Kenren looked back at Tenpou in surprise. Did his friend look...relieved? “I thought that...nevermind…” and it was Kenren’s turn to searchingly at his friend.

“Oyy… What’s up with that? I’m a little late so you think something has happened? Geez, you have so little faith in me!” and Kenren grinned at Tenpou.

“Ah, it’s not that,” Tenpou said, pushing his messy bangs away from his face, “I was just expecting you back sooner. There was a meeting this morning.”

And Kenren’s attention spiked. “Oh? What about?”

“The usual,” Tenpou said, taking another drag of his cigarette and flicking a bit of ash off his sleeve. They were face to face now but Tenpou wouldn’t meet his eye. “Nataku was sent to the Lower World. To subdue Gyumaoh.”

 _Oh. Ohh._ And his grip on the report in his hand increased, bending the sheaf of papers. Kenren hid the grinding of his teeth behind a grin, several realizations hitting him at once. _Nataku. Gyumaoh. Houtou castle. He was just there._ Kenren could close his eyes and see it all, see what would happen, see what was happening. War Prince Nataku, proud and alone -- fighting, defeating, and sealing away the demon Gyumoah and all his kin. Kenren had watched the demon long enough to know about his misdeeds. He was by no means a fan, but he hated that Nataku would be the one sent to do the dirty work. Like he always was. Like he always would. “Those fucking-”

“There’s nothing we can do now,” and Tenpou’s voice was flat but full of warning. Kenren’s grip loosened and he let out a sigh.

“I know,” and the words tasted like ash in his mouth. He ground the rest of his cigarette under his foot.

Tenpou watched him soil the spotless hallways of Heaven dispassionately. “It’s moot now, but I still want to hear your report. How was the surveillance of Houtou castle?”

“It was-” bright, warm, shaded, filled with demon princes that scowled too fiercely and tried so hard, “-boring.”

Tenpou nodded in understanding and held out his hand for Kenren’s report. Kenren handed it over without a word.

“What’s in your other hand?”

“Ah, it’s a… it’s…” he had almost forgotten about the trinket in his pocket and Kenren savoured the feel of it between his fingers, relieved that it hadn’t been damaged, “it’s for you,” he finished lamely, pulling the trinket out of his pocket and dropping it into Tenpou’s outstretched hand.

Tenpou stared speechless at the smooth round object in his hand and then threw his head back as he laughed out loud. “What am I going to do with this?” he chuckled, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger before removing his glasses and placing the trinket on the bridge of his nose. “Well?” he grinned, “How do I look?”

And as Tenpou smiled at him with childish glee, Kenren couldn’t help the responding smile breaking out on his face. “Like the fucking old man you are,” he teased and both men’s grins were unforced now.

“Hmm, maybe it’ll suit me better when I’ve gone blind in one eye. Heaven knows I’ve turned enough of them onto you and your antics,” Tenpou said, removing the monocle and replacing it with his rather smudged glasses. “Anyway,” Tenpou said, turning away and unlocking the door to his study, “why don’t you come inside while I go over you report? I met an interesting person the other day. He’s only about ye-high and calls Konzen the sun. Can you believe that? He’s cute though, and he’s really a sweet kid. Come in, I’ll make tea.”

“A kid? From the Lower World?” Kenren asked, his mind reeling back to another child who conjured flames like the sun.

“Mmhmm, he hangs around here sometimes. Maybe you’ll see him soon.”

“Yeah, maybe…” Kenren agreed absentmindedly as he followed Tenpou into his study. His mind was back in the Lower World, remembering a meeting under the banyan tree, and Kenren wonders if he will ever see Kougaiji again.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on tumblr [here](https://imaginarydragonling.tumblr.com/post/164308772334/waifine-sevargs-im-not-gonna-lie-i-would).
> 
> Feel free to talk to me or come say hi!
> 
> P.S., I headcannon that Kougaiji subconsciously copies Kenren's outfit when he picks out his jacket in Gensoumaden xD


End file.
